


A Chain Made of People

by Odd_Ball_8_It



Category: All fandoms, Anime (Any), Doctor Who, Imagine - John Lennon (Song), It's All Too Much - George Harrison (Song), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Celebrating Life and People, Fandom Chain for Peace and Love, Free Will, Freedom, Human Chain, Looking Past Differences, Love, Multi, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ball_8_It/pseuds/Odd_Ball_8_It
Summary: Who all is tired of all the strife? Can you join the story and change things through Fanfiction across all fandoms?





	A Chain Made of People

I don’t own any of the Supernatural world, nor do I own any Beetles, wherever they are in this universe or any others, and all of this is just a fiction. Sometimes even a fictional story can have a big impact though, so, here is this story, however short it may be, for my Snaily friend, and everyone else who is fed up with everything. Maybe, through fanfictions, humans all over the world can join their hands, no matter what fandom they may be, and tell the world we are tired of only the differences being pointed out instead of similarities. We are tired of worldwide hatred, we are tired of worldwide destruction, and we have all had enough. Every human being has a right to simply just be and to live their lives in peace and without fear.  
Peace, Love, and Freedom  
Me

_________ * _________ 

Gabriel walked out into the middle of the field behind the bunker and looked around with a small smile. There was a rather large blanket laying on the ground, upon which his moose was laying on his back watching the sky. He walked up, not bothering to hide his 5 large wings (he’d lost one of his small pair while imprisoned in a citadel of hate) and he smiled lovingly down at Sam, whose eyes immediately followed his beloved Archangel, as a huge grin took shape.

  
“Hey, Sweet Tart. Mind if I sit here with you?” Gabe asked already sitting on the blanket beside the tall hunter.

  
“Nope. Just laying here watching birds and bugs and stuff flying around the sky.” He lifted a hand and touched Gabriel’s face sweeping stray golden hair out of his amber colored eyes.

  
Gabriel smiled at him. His Moose, though he could be deadly when he needed to be was really just a gentle giant on the inside. They sit quietly watching the sky together for some time before he spoke almost absent mindedly, “Sam, you know why I like the color blue most of all?”

  
He looked over at the archangel, smiling openly at seeing Gabriel’s halo only just visible in the bright sun light of mid-afternoon. “Why is blue your favourite color, Lollipop?”

  
Gabriel looked at him with a serious expression, “Because” he paused thinking how to explain how he felt in human terms “blue is the whole entire sky. It moves around the entire planet without stopping. Even when it moves to the other side of the Earth, and it seems like it might be pretty dark here, or where a person happens to be, it’s still blue somewhere, and it’ll come back to where you are in a number of hours. It is ever lasting and will always be there, it’s an endless expanse of possibilities.”

  
Sam smiled even more, “Is that so?” He sat up and scooted closer to the angel, getting quiet to see if he had anything more to add.

  
Most of the time, Gabriel was full of fun and games and laughter, but every once in a while, the bright shiny grace he had been created with shone bright enough to breach the carefree façade he kept. “Yeah, so like blue is the color of freedom, for all the possibilities each new day holds and for being limitless and always moving so everyone can see how blue the sky can be, if they stop and bother to look at it.”

  
“I never really thought about it that way, but” he went back to gazing at the sky “I guess you’re right, because even if the sky gets black during a storm, afterward it turns blue again.” He took Gabriel’s hand in his and gave it a soft gentle squeeze thinking to him “I love you, Lollipop.”

  
Gabriel mumbled as he watched a hawk circling in the air “I love you too, Sweet Tart”

  
They stayed like that for some time, rolling around on the blanket in one position or another, sometimes laying on their backs, sometimes sitting, until it crawled on toward evening when a mist began to settle among the trees of the woodland across the field and then slowly make it’s way across the field toward where they were sitting on their blanket. Neither Gabriel or Sam was alarmed however, one could feel from the other that this fog always accompanied their odd friends from the Fae.

  
Sam stood up smiling widely; Gabriel stood smiles and quivered the feathers on his wings in an attempt to smooth them out before their guests showed themselves. Sam squinted as several figures could barely be seen at the tree line. There was a sudden rush of wings and suddenly Dean and Castiel were standing there beside them, Dean with a huge silly grin on his face.

  
“Hey, Cassie” Gabriel quipped not looking away from the figures in the distance.

  
Cas turned and looked at his older brother briefly, “I just felt them. I flew us straight here, as Dean gets very excited at their visits”. He smiled faintly at his hunter, secretly enjoying all of the almost child-like joy pulsing through their bond.

  
“I’m glad they stopped by; it’s been a while” the archangel smiled.

  
Dean had an amazed expression on his face, he was still floored from this little discovery. Who’d have thought Lucifer of all people… or angels, would have went back in time to appease his own curiosity, and ended up a changed being, because of the group of people walking out of that wood grove, or at least some of them were anyway. He laughed in spite of himself and couldn’t shake the smile.

  
Within minutes, it became apparent that there were two walking slightly in front of the others. They strode toward their waiting friends hand in hand, giving one another quick loving glances and then came to a stop a few feet in front of the group of hunters and angels. The more dominant of the two men stuck out his hand.

  
Gabriel took the offered hand and shook it with a grin, “Jawn, nice to see you all again” the angel then looked at his companion “Pol, you are always a beautiful sight to see. I would kiss your hand, but I don’t want to die by jealous husband”.

  
Everyone laughed, but Jawn laughed the loudest making Pol blush a bright red. Jawn looked back at the archangel with a twinkle in his eyes “Good to see you too, man”. He looked around squinting his eyes wondering where his friend was, “Where’s Luci in the sky with Diamonds gone off to?” Pol rolled his eyes at the name his husband had coined for the giant archangel, he just hoped it wasn’t offensive to him.

  
“Our brother, he’s away with our father at the moment” Cas replied. He was happy Lucifer was not present at the moment. The oldest Archangel had always made him uncomfortable.  
“It’s a shame we’ve missed him. Tell him we felt him here in spirit then.” Gog (pronounced as Jodge like Dodge but with a “J”), who was really Lord Krishna in disguise.

  
“Brother,” Cas said turning to greet the short angel who had remained quiet but whoes smile never wavered for one second.

  
“Castiel, how nice to see you and Gabriel again.” He shook first Cas’ hand and then then hand of the only archangel present.

  
“Pleasure is all mine, little brother” Gabriel said and then winced; even though his vessel was a full inch shorter than the angel he was facing, he knew what being short was like. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that”.

  
Rings just smiled and replied, “It’s okay, Gabe. I like being both taller and shorter than you are at the same time” making all three angels laugh at the in joke which no one else really quite understood.

  
Sam wrapped his arms around the shortest angel’s waist. “I like your vessel just fine, Lollipop”.

  
“Samsquach, as much as I love how tall and, well let’s face it, how well built you are I am way bigger than you can probably imagine”.

  
Jawn chuckled at them. Inwardly he was so happy that these four could openly love one another and everything they’d fought so hard for had come to fruition. Meanwhile, Pol had had enough. It was hot and his feet were hot, and he hated hot feet as much as he hated being cold. He kicked his soft boots off, pulled his stockings off stuffing them in his boots and sat down in the grass. He didn’t care one diddley doo if it were undignified or unbecoming a prince. Jawn smiled at him, eyes full of love and adoration, it was one of the things that was so endearing about his Pol; and he told him so quite often. The other two just chuckled and shook their heads with a smile. “Cupcake, you’ll get chiggers sitting in the weeds like that, Luv”.   
Pol looked up at him with large, hazel, almost child-like eyes, “I don’t care. It’s the Earth and it’s soft and feels natural like it’s supposed to”.

  
Gabriel chuckled at the soft caring exchange between the two and snapped his fingers instantly making another blanket appear under the elf, it was large enough for all four new comers to sit on without crowding anyone. Pol smiled and flopped back almost rolling around on it with his arms spread out before sitting back up and leaning into the demon who had taken his place beside his, and only his, princess; but he’d better not catch anyone else ever calling the elf that.

  
Pol seemed to melt into the demon’s side, causing Gabriel and Castiel to glance at one another at the sound none of the humans could hear, but the angels could. Pol made a barely audible sound rather like the cooing of a dove as he snuggled against his demon. It was unlike anything Cas or even Gabe had ever heard. They gave the other angel a quick questioning look.

  
Rings just smiled and just noticeably shrugged happily. It was one of the odd couples many strange quirks and he had come to accept it long ago, but he did notice that the sound, which seemed to be slightly amplified by Jawn, tended to have a calming effect on humans around them, even if they couldn’t physically hear it. It caused Jawn’s eyes to turn from a solid black to a solid light gray.

  
Dean sat transfixed watching everything. He’d never, in all of his years of hunting encountered a demon whose eyes went from black to gray, but for some reason it all just felt peaceful and he couldn’t stop watching them and wondering if this was one of the reason’s people had like them so much those many years ago. As he sat watching them Gog’s sitar materialized and he began to quietly play it, which only added to the magic surrounding the other four men, and when Rings sat down and added just the barest touch of his grace to it, the magic of the four did indeed begin to unfold. A sense of calm fell over the whole field, and it felt as if the world was right as it should be.

  
Sam sat awe struck, cross legged with Gabriel sitting in his lap and with his arms wrapped around the angel’s waist, thinking to him, “This is why the music is so special, isn’t it?” How are they doing that?”

  
Gabriel smiled and mentally answered his hunter, “Something like that I would imagine, and I doubt even they know how they are doing that.” He smiled as waves of peace washed over him “Dad works in mysterious ways”.

  
Jawn quietly chuckled, he could never explain the affect they had always had on people. None of them could. Rings somehow had a tambourine in his hand, which none of the humans had realized until they heard it, when Jawn and Pol started clapping quietly. Gog started to sing and his voice had a sort of mesmerizing affect.

  
“It's all too much” He smiled watching them and kept singing “it's all too much. When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me; And the more I go inside, the more there is to see”  
Jawn and Pol joined him in singing “It's all too much for me to take, the love that's shining all around you. Everywhere, it's what you make, for us to take, it's all too much”

  
Then it was just Gog again “Floating down the stream of time, a life to life with me, makes no difference where you are or where you'd like to be”

  
Pol smiled as he sang with his best friends, who’d all been through so much in their lives, “It's all too much for me to take, the love that's shining all around here. All the world is birthday cake, so take a piece but not too much”

  
Gog sang again “Sail me on a silver sun, where I know that I'm free. Show me that I'm everywhere, and get me home for tea”

  
“It's all too much for me to see, the love that's shines all around here. The more I learn, the less I know, and what I do is all too much” Jawn’s eyes completely cleared and a genuine grin graced his lips as he lightly leaned against his elf prince. “It's all too much for me to take, the love that's shining all around you. Everywhere, it's what you make. For us to take, it's all too much” and all four began chanting “Too much, too much, too much, too much, too much…”

  
The others had to shake themselves out of a hypnotic trance as they heard the quiet laughter of their friends from another place and time.

  
Dean was the first to speak, “What the hell did you guys just do?” He was both terrified and in a peaceful state of bliss at the same time, that he’d just been tranced by these creatures, though no one would really ever call them so.

  
Pol gave a doe eyed stare, a bashful smile, and shrugged his shoulders. “We sang?” he giggled. He glanced away when Dean continued to stare blankly trying to come to grips with what had happened until Cas gave him a tiny nudge snapping him out of it. Pol started to fidget and began to randomly pick at the grass as if searching for nothing in particular.

  
Jawn eyed him from the side and smiled. He knew his elf was letting his attention become drawn to something which was near his hands. He chuckled to himself, knowing the elf prince was about to find something which had been lost, as he was apt at doing. He looked back up at the arch angel. “Your brother once told me about how much he regretted the rift between you both. He said he missed how things used to be between the four of you and then with all of the younger ones.” He smiled sadly at the youngest archangel.

  
“Luci did a lot of shit to Dad and us too; not to mention everything he did to humanity” Gabriel couldn’t help but sound resentful. Sam, feeling the little twangs of anger flare up in his angel, kissed the top of his head calming him down a little more. “and, I have a soft spot for humanity” he said glancing up at his hunter.

  
Pol had a curious questioning sort of expression, the one he always had upon finding some random thing; he had as many expressions for curiosity as Cas had for confusion, and Sam had for irritation. Jawn laughed as Pol held up a very old key ring with what looked to be an extremely old car key on it “Does this belong to any of you?”

  
“What… how did you…” Dean stared gape mouthed at him. Cas was confused at the jumble of emotions and images of John Winchester, the Impala, and random locations. “That was our dad’s key to Baby… the original key to the Impala.” He blinked taking the key from the elf. “I lost it out here almost 8 years ago; I looked for it for weeks” He smiled gripping the key tightly, “Thanks”.

  
Sam grinned and barked a laugh while shoving his brother, “Ha! I told you, you’d get it back when you least expect it”.

  
“Pol’s always been our find it guy” Gog laughed, “If you’ve ever lost something, he’ll be the one to end up finding it for you”.

  
Pol scrunched his nose up trying to think of how to explain it, “I don’t know, it just feels like me hands are drawn to things that have a lot of emotion attached to them”. He gave them all the famous smile he had when he felt awkward; like when everyone was looking at him.

  
Gabriel reached over to touch Pol’s hand to let him know that is was okay, to be different, because being different was what made people so unique and special, no matter what species they were, or what they looked like. Jawn was instantly tense, and his eyes were a solid black again at Gabriel’s sudden movement toward his lover. Gabe slowed down and glanced at Jawn, “Hey, easy there, tiger.”

  
Jawn relaxed but his eyes remained pitch black, Pol had been through too much in his life just for being different, and he wasn’t about to let another person do anything to his elf which had the potential to hurt him in any way, shape, or form; even if they were supposedly friends, which is why he didn’t fully trust very many people.

  
Pol looked up as Gabriel withdrew his hand, but he still smiled at the elf and stretched out his massive wings behind him, “Dad, must have given you your gifts for some reason, and it’s okay to be different, don’t hide it, celebrate the differences, even if under the skin all people are genetically practically the same.” The archangel smiled looking around at everyone. “Take my Moosey, and his literally Neanderthal brother; they are 2.1% Neanderthal.”

  
“Hey!” Sam laughed “play nice, Gabe”.

  
Gabriel laughed, “I am being nice!”

  
Pol laughed sweetly, “I get what you mean, Gabe.” He thought for a moment “There’s no such thing as a pure Homo sapiens. People are a mix of themselves and their long-ago ancestors and that’s okay because it makes us what we are now” He smiled thoughtfully as what Gabriel had said led to more lights coming on in his head.

  
“Oh, no” Jawn mumbled and Rings and Gog laughed. They all knew if Pol got something in his head, he would never let it go till he was ready too.

_________ * _________

  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the universe, Chuck smiled and laughed quietly. Mary looked over at him suspiciously, “What are you up to?” she smiled, because she knew he was no villain who did things that were just deliberately mean.

  
“Nothing, just helping the kids out” He gave her an awkward smile that was somehow charming at the same time.

  
Mary was concerned but not really alarmed, “Are they okay?”

  
“Oh sure!” He waved the concern off, “It’s nothing like that; they just have some friends visiting is all. I just gave them something” he emphasized the next part “Non-dangerous to play with” He smiled and went back to having dinner with the woman he loved.

  
Mary raised a brow, “Okay” she went back to eating her pasta.

_________ * _________

  
By this time the 8 friends had moved to a camp fire and sat in a circle around it. Rings sat between his brothers, who were on either side of their hunters, and Gog sat next to Dean on the left side with Jawn and then Pol on the right sitting next to Sam, who was 5 inches taller than Pol.

  
“If we are basically all the same, the very small differences we have are a good thing. It makes each person uniquely different. They have something special to add to the world!” Pol laughed with a smile.

  
The archangel piped up excitedly as he toasted a marshmallow, “Maybe they’ll cure Alzheimer’s, or create a new source of fuel, or create timeless music!” He said wiggling his eye brows at their friends, “or maybe they’re really good at finding things” he smiled at Pol, “or making beautiful gardens” he said glancing at Gog, “Or spreading peace wherever they go,” he directed at Rings “or even making the world realize there is that possibility if they want it enough,” He looked at the demon, whose eyes were clear again.

  
Jawn looked away, “Yeah, well, people have got to want it. If they don’t it’ll never happen will it?” He was dismayed at the state of the world.

  
Sam was the one who spoke up, “But you guys inspired a whole generation. You changed the world!”

  
“Yeah, and where’s that gotten?” Jawn was slipping into irritable lemonade. “Besides, we had a lot of other help”.

  
Gog shook his head, he was sad at where things were at in the world, “Jawn’s right, in a way, but there’s a lot more people in the world now than there was then”

  
Rings spoke up, “They’re right, and it don’t come easy, peace” He blinked and chuckled at the unintended pun.

  
“Oh, come off it” Pol said rolling his eyes, “When did hard work ever get in our way?”

  
All three shot him a flat knowing look with a hint of irritation in it; Pol was a notorious work-a-holic. “Well there were all those times, back in” Jawn started to speak but Pol pinch his thigh, “Ow!” He glanced at the elf, who gave him a look that said ‘not in front of others’ so he closed his mouth with a sigh.

  
The other four present watched them with amusement, so this is what it was like, and they smiled watching as the magic started turning. Sam just shook his head; he’d met them a few times now but it was never for this long and he’d never had the pleasure of really getting to know them very well at all. Actually, he doubted anyone outside of their small bubble ever really did either. They were all very friendly and very likeable, though; and they had a strange vibe around them which Sam couldn’t quite put his finger on.

  
“Well, since we’re really just all one people, why can’t we make one big chain of people across the planet?” Dean said with a lopsided grin. He was a simple person who didn’t want much in life and never strove for wealth or glitz, but for being a high school drop out with, now with slightly more than, $6 bucks to his name he came up with some brilliant ideas.   
“I like that idea, Dean” Castiel smiled at his hunter, so many times he had helped save the world.

  
This time it was Jawn, Pol, Gog, and Rings who looked on in awe. Their friends had literally disregarded their own lives and risked everything, including their souls, to rescue all of humanity; and they’d fought demon’s, other kinds of beings, some like themselves, leviathan, and all manner of monsters. And, they would keep on doing it; in fact, the rumor was they would do it at least one more time. Pol openly stared in envy of such blatant acts of selfless bravery. Jawn chuckled and closed Pol’s mouth snapping him out of it.

  
Rings glanced up and squinted his eyes “How’d that get here?”

  
Everyone in the group turned as one looking in the same direction. There, with firelight dancing around it, was what Jawn, Gog, Rings and Pol called the magic piano. Cas answered, “I imagine father had something to do with it”. He had just the barest hint of a smile, which spoke volumes coming from Castiel.

  
Jawn looked at the piano, then at the fire thinking for a moment. Then he looked at his beautiful elf, smiling and thinking to himself, ‘Still prettier than that other guy… what was his name? the guy who used to wiggle his hips and all that? No matter, he never held a candle to my Pol’ Pol calmed his intense mind down enough to think; he gave Jawn the grounding he needed. He knew that sometimes he’d taken that for granted, forgetting that the elf needed him just as much. Jawn made Pol feel safe. He also lent Pol the courage to go out and conquer the world. Rings and Gog were their consciousness, and reminded them there was a world full of other people out there.

  
Jawn stood up and wandered over to the piano and sat down, words and music drifting through his mind as if from some other time and place in some other universe. He glanced at Pol with all of the softness of a man consumed by eternal love and began to plink keys here and there, as if looking for the right notes and then satisfied began to play a soft melody before he began singing as if he were talking to people.

  
“Imagine, there’s no heaven… It’s easy if you try…” The others gathered around listening to him. “No hell below us, above us only sky…” He looked directly at Gabriel and Sam as if he knew about their conversation from earlier today about how the color blue being like the sky, the color of freedom. “Imagine all the people, living for today…”

  
And Cas took Dean’s hand, who took his brother’s hand. Sam quickly snatched up Gabriel’s hand, Gabriel reached out and took Pol’s hand, giving Jawn a look of angelic reassurance, and Pol smiled at an angel who had become rather like his own brother over the years, and took Rings’ hand. And Rings and Cas reached out to unknown others to come join their chain hoping they could ring the planet…

_________ * _________

Let's make the jump from an Alternate Universe fan made fiction to join hands in the comments. What fandom are you, or multi fandoms for that matter? And maybe what peace and love mean to you / your fandom/s?


End file.
